vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
116055-realms-online-really
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- See! See! Even Chillia admit is trolling us. | |} ---- ---- From my understanding, it's not that easy. We have been asking for it to report correctly for a while. =) | |} ---- Is not causing problems. Is keeping Chua entertaind till sleep time :D | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Chua spotted problem. Needs to be -1 for Internet Explorer. | |} ---- Does not even need that if your using php properly. | |} ---- Clearing the IE cache actually fixed the problem. I never use IE for anything so I wouldn't even have thought to check this. Is there any way you can sandbox the launcher it doesn't have this kind of dependency? | |} ---- ---- Eum...Chua not sure following in that logic. Server Language not relevant to Browser Caching mechanisms | |} ---- If you had code that when the servers went down that a flag went to a table to be yes or no for instance you can use PhP to connect to that table and pull out the flag and update it to online or offline right? | |} ---- Yes, but will not work if browser cached previous response and still displays that when ignoring your new response. As cougar said, is IE not reloading cache or respecting Pragma headers. Nothing server-side will fix that. | |} ---- ---- I beg to differ. LOL! | |} ---- Don't tell me you want to run PHP code natively inside the launcher and connect to their database.... | |} ---- Of course you would have to have some kind of security measures... but it would work! ;) | |} ---- Chua speaking out of experience here..... No.....just......no...... Never...ever...allow client/user direct access to database.... no...wrong on so many levels.... | |} ---- Because that's not a total cluster-f waiting to happen... | |} ---- Ha fixed (really who uses IE anymore >>) | |} ---- ---- Which is EXACTLY the problem: Human component Human target PHP | |} ---- Comon it was funny ... i am so bored... when is the servers back up? :P | |} ---- And in theory with the right gear you could walk into a raging volcano...that doesn't make it a good idea. | |} ---- Soon™ | |} ---- ---- NA prime time if everything goes right. Thats me being salty because we miss an entire raid night in EU QQ. | |} ---- Chua too.... But new reset, so can clear minibosses one more time :D | |} ---- ---- ---- Loads of people since IE 11 actually outperforms both Chrome and Firefox. | |} ---- That sounds like a challenge to anybody who would be interested in doing some damage. | |} ---- Define "outperforms" ....... Addendum: if we took a poll here, my guess is that less than 5% say they use IE as their primary browser. | |} ---- Everyone does... to download Chrome and/or Firefox. | |} ---- Say because of shame, not because is better :D | |} ---- ---- Images follow same caching principle. Hence why E-TAG invented. | |} ---- ---- Just sayin... | |} ---- I could not help but laugh at this because, after that was posted, it totally distracted the "kiddos" for a while. I do NOT mean any disrespect in that, just seeing the Simpsons post and the "Are we there yet" comments, made me think of trips with kids in backseat getting bored to death and the parent(s) having to come up with some form of distraction or entertainment for them. LMAO totally worked for a few post! Until they solved that problem :D Time to give them another idea devs!! Gotta keep them busy or they are going to end up fighting with each oth........HEY MOM!! MAE IS'MEAN JUST LOOKED AT ME FUNNY!! MAKE HER STOP!!!!!!!!! EDIT: Changed HIM to Her (still in shock over this news) Edited October 15, 2014 by Beckstir | |} ---- Her... butthead =) | |} ---- ---- Wait? WHAT?!? All...this.......time, O_O ALL THIS TIME I THOUGHT YOU WERE A DUDE?! Well hot damn! Another woman, even if you are a Chua. *pulls Chua's tail for looking at her funny* You're the butthead, butthead | |} ---- ---- LOL! Only a couple chua's these days. I actually like my mechari alot more than my chua, truth be told. But I haven't changed my sig to reflect it yet, not till I have my new names done =) | |} ---- ----